


Кое-что о воспитании котов

by Alliar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касамацу пришлось очень, очень непросто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о воспитании котов

**Author's Note:**

> Беты - Иясу МилАрей, Lonely Heart

Разумеется, Касамацу Юкио не собирался трахаться с Кисе.  
Ни в первый раз, в раздевалке после тренировки, ни во второй, в кладовке, среди ведер и швабр. И в третий раз, конечно же, тоже не собирался — с чего бы ему это понадобилось? Касамацу всегда знал, чего хотел, а чего не хотел — знал особенно хорошо. Так вот, с Кисе он трахаться не хотел. Все, чего он хотел от Кисе — это вдолбить в его пустую голову хоть немного ответственности. Вбить в него уважение к команде. Заставить его встать на колени и просить прощения за все те месяцы, когда Касамацу прилетало от тренера по голове за то, что фанклуб Кисе мешает команде тренироваться.  
Вот чего хотел Касамацу. Только и всего.  
Ругать Кисе оказалось бесполезно, пинать тоже. А на колени он однажды охотно встал сам, но совершенно не для того, чтобы просить прощения. Нельзя сказать, что Касамацу это не понравилось, но момент был упущен, и воспитательный процесс полетел к чертям. Что касалось фанклуба — он не уменьшался и становился все более назойливым.  
Все меры воздействия оказались провальными.  
И тогда у Касамацу возник беспроигрышный план.  
Но эту историю стоит рассказывать с самого начала.

Все началось двадцать первого мая, когда Касамацу пришлось сдергивать с колен Кисе девчонку. Он ворвался в класс биологии и застыл в дверях подобно каменному изваянию, на глазах которого разворачивалась непотребщина. Танака Ай, первая красавица школы, уже почти избавилась от блузки. Еще чуть-чуть — и стало бы слишком поздно.  
— Танака! — в ужасе от самого себя заорал Касамацу от двери. — Не отвлекай мне игрока! Вон пошла!  
Парочка замерла: аккуратная прическа Танаки встала дыбом, руки Кисе застыли и стали похожи на скрюченные птичьи лапы. Потом маленькая милая Танака злобно шмыгнула носом, застегнула несколько верхних пуговиц блузки и убежала, не сказав ни слова. Касамацу, бросившийся было извиняться, не успел ее остановить.  
Кисе быстро пришел в себя и теперь сидел довольный, как кот, а Касамацу кипел от злости.  
— Да ладно, — легкомысленно сказал Кисе, словно прочитав его мысли. — Я всего-то чуть-чуть задержался.  
Весна летела в класс солнечными лучами, на них танцевали пылинки, в открытое окно рвался горячий ветер…  
— Еще раз опоздаешь на тренировку — голову оторву, — мрачно пообещал Касамацу, схватил Кисе за шиворот и потащил в спортзал, не слушая хохот, стремительно переходящий в жалобное нытье.

Он думал, что на этом все закончится, однако вечером, пока все собирались домой, Кисе решительно потребовал, чтобы Касамацу остался для разговора.  
Драться Касамацу не любил, но в этот раз почти обрадовался перспективе. В конце концов, сколько можно терпеть? Если кота не кастрировать, он будет постоянно смотреть на кошек. Или, говоря цивилизованным человеческим языком, если не дать Кисе по голове как следует, он так и будет опаздывать.  
Размышляя об этом, Касамацу сидел на скамейке, вытянув уставшие ноги, и наблюдал, как постепенно пустеет раздевалка. С каждым уходящим игроком Кисе становился все более бледным и нервным — наверное, тоже накручивал себя и боялся проигрыша.  
— Ну? — недружелюбно поинтересовался Касамацу, когда за последним человеком закрылась дверь.  
Кисе поменял цвет лица с белого на красный, на всякий случай отошел в угол, самостоятельно выбрав не самую выигрышную позицию, и оттуда шепотом спросил:  
— Сенпай, вот скажи, у тебя есть девушка?  
Касамацу был человеком прямым и простым, но этот вопрос поставил его в тупик. Наверняка разговор пойдет о том, что не нужно было прогонять Танаку, а то и вовсе оставить все как было, но как тогда Касамацу смог бы притащить Кисе на тренировку почти вовремя?  
Взвесив все «за» и «против», Касамацу решил подождать, пока Кисе сам даст ему повод влезть в драку. И поэтому ответил честно:  
— Нет у меня девушки.  
— А была когда-нибудь? — с любопытством спросил Кисе.  
— Нет, — подумав, ответил Касамацу.  
— А хочешь, чтобы была? — продолжал допытываться Кисе.  
Касамацу скрипнул зубами.  
— Нет, я хочу умереть девственником, — отчеканил он злобно. — Какое это вообще имеет отношение…  
Кисе широко улыбнулся, а потом хохотнул. Касамацу терпеть не мог, когда над ним издевались.  
В следующий момент он осознал, что душит Кисе, а тот сноровисто стаскивает с него шорты.  
Это было возмутительно и нелогично.  
Касамацу засопел, подался назад, наткнулся спиной на шкафчик, споткнулся о чей-то пакет со сменкой… А потом вывернулся, подмял Кисе под себя и схватил его за яйца, чтобы этот болван хоть чуточку испугался.  
Болван счастливо улыбнулся и застыл под ним с широко распахнутыми стеклянными глазами. И кончил.

После всего этого Кисе почему-то стал думать, что они лучшие друзья. Взгляды у него были извращенные, и поэтому в его понятие «друзья» входили и двусмысленные разговоры, и щипки за задницу, и минет в кладовке, рядом с угрожающе кренящимися швабрами и погромыхивающими ведрами. В этом царстве стирального порошка, моющего средства и старого веника Касамацу и испытал первый в своей жизни оргазм, полученный с чужой помощью. Не то чтобы он сильно этого хотел, но не успел опомниться, как его уже втащили в крошечную комнатку, а потом стянули с него брюки, и возражать стало как-то неуместно.  
Не то чтобы Касамацу не пытался объяснить Кисе, что люди дружат немного по-другому. Обмениваются книгами и дисками, ходят друг к другу в гости, дают погонять приставку…  
— Прекрасно, — сообщил ему на это Кисе. — Тогда пригласишь меня к себе?  
«К себе» растянулось на целый вечер и ночь: родители уехали к бабушке в Осаку, и поэтому дома никого не было. Разумеется, Касамацу подготовился: купил еды, слегка прибрался в комнате, достал самые лучшие диски с играми.  
В итоге, расстреляв очередного вражеского бойца, он упустил момент. Только что он хохотал над поникшим Кисе и хлопал его по плечу, а в следующий миг они уже увлеченно целовались. Потом Кисе поприветствовал спиной еще полную пачку чипсов — те поминально хрустнули — а его руки самым волшебным образом оказались у Касамацу в штанах.  
Это было неожиданно и неправильно. Касамацу так и сказал, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя:  
— Да ты охренел!  
Кисе прищурился и широко улыбнулся, а потом сжал ладонь, и у Касамацу больше не осталось слов. Сказать о том, что друзья не засовывают друг другу языки в рот он, конечно, тоже уже не смог.  
А потом не смог вспомнить, зачем хотел все это сказать.

Опоздания и беготня за женским вниманием, против ожиданий, не прекратились.  
Наверное, для этого нужно было придумать что-нибудь особенно изощренное, и однажды Касамацу осенило.  
Двадцать девятого июля он пришел к Кисе домой и застал там подозрительную картину: постель была прибрана, журналы аккуратной стопкой лежали на подоконнике, все разве что только не сверкало чистотой. И даже ни одного носка не валялось на видном месте.  
Кисе принес пиццу и чай, а потом сел напротив Касамацу на пол, сияя глазами и чего-то ожидая.  
Касамацу жевал кусок пиццы, сосредоточенно хмуря брови и прикидывая, насколько эффективным окажется его план. Пожалуй, его стоило приберечь на самый крайний случай, но как понять, что крайний случай настал?..  
— Я приготовил для тебя подарок, — загадочно сказал Кисе, вскочил на ноги и начал колдовать над компьютером.  
Из динамиков полилась неторопливая чувственная музыка, а Кисе выпрямился, повернулся к Касамацу и стал неторопливо покачиваться, попутно избавляясь от одежды.  
На пол красиво прошелестела футболка, Кисе стрельнул глазами и взялся за пряжку ремня.  
Касамацу дожевал пиццу, вдохнул, выдохнул… И, не выдержав, захохотал как безумный, согнувшись пополам на кровати Кисе, хлопая ладонью по покрывалу.  
Музыка резко прекратилась, обиженный Кисе плюхнулся рядом и ткнул его в плечо.  
— Прости, — просипел Касамацу, все еще содрогаясь от хохота. — Ты что, хотел порадовать меня пародией на стриптиз с собой в главной роли?  
— С днем рождения, — буркнул Кисе и застыл, являя собой воплощенный укор.  
По комнате разлилась неуютная, мрачная тишина.  
Стало слышно, как тикают на стене большие круглые часы. Как одиноко жужжит муха, безуспешно пытающаяся протаранить собой оконное стекло. Как ровно и внушительно гудит где-то на кухне холодильник.  
Касамацу закашлялся и прекратил всхлипывать от смеха.  
— Да ладно, ты же знаешь, что я не романтик, — наконец пробормотал он примирительно.  
Кисе не ответил, застыв с трагическим выражением на лице. За это Касамацу его терпеть не мог.  
— Серьезно, — продолжил он, чувствуя себя еще неуютнее. — Я даже шуток обычно не понимаю.  
Кисе подтвердил последнее высказывание мрачным кивком.  
Касамацу замолчал, придавленный тяжелым осознанием, что старательно приберегаемый напоследок метод воспитания Кисе придется использовать прямо сейчас.  
На это он не рассчитывал, но что только не сделаешь ради друга.  
Касамацу толкнул его плечом и вздохнул:  
— Ну ладно, прости. Я совсем не это хотел сказать.  
Кисе покосился на него, но промолчал. Касамацу глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, а потом на одном дыхании выпалил, закрыв глаза от ужаса:  
— Я ни в коем случае не предлагаю тебе встречаться, слышишь, ты, бездельник? Я всего лишь предлагаю объединиться и… короче, да. Давай встречаться.  
Кисе посмотрел на него дикими глазами, и Касамацу сумрачно добавил:  
— Так уж и быть, я готов на это пойти.  
И позволил себя обнять в надежде на то, что его маленькая жертва все-таки поможет команде, а у них с Кисе и без того все будет замечательно.  
В конце концов, кота можно попытаться воспитать.  
А кастрировать — это всегда успеется.


End file.
